Ghost of Enemy's Past
by Shaw18
Summary: Voyager passes through a region of space haunted by a terrible past.
1. Prologue

**Star Trek Voyager**

Ghost of Enemy's Past

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Kathy come on," Janeway's younger sister cried out as she ran up ahead on the dirt path that led through a dark forest. There was some sun light that peaked through the trees, but not enough which made her feel isolated. She hated being in places like these. "We are almost there!"

Janeway exhaled heavily and started to jog to keep with her. Her sister was four years younger than her and certainly more than a handful. Her sister seemed to have the energy of four children and was constantly running around getting her in trouble. Whenever her younger sister did something wron, it was always her that got in trouble; regardless of what had happened. "Wait up," Janeway cried out scared that her sister could get lost or hurt.

Her sister giggled playfully, but didn't stop. Her laugh in the beginning seemed to be a mile away and then grew closer to an echo. She didn't think her sister had the speed or the time to get that far from her, but over time her sister constantly surprised her. The weather started to grow cold and Janeway found herself buttoning her sweater, but it did little help. "Where are you?" She asked looking around as she jogged down the dirt path.

Janeway wasn't sure where her sister was taking her, but she hoped it was nearby and worth all this trouble. The day started with her dad asking to take her on a walk while he was away. She never thought her sister would take her this way, despite her protests. She was not dressed for this kind of walk and didn't want her clothing to get ruined. She was wearing baggy black pants and a light pink shirt that had red buttons, even though it was only for design.

Her sister giggled again and this time it sounded as if it were coming from behind. She stopped walking abruptly confused and scared. She turned around slowly hoping she'd see her sister standing there smiling mischievously. But of course she was not standing there. When Janeway turned around again to continue her way, she jumped in fright. "Damn it!" She said loudly when she saw her sister standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Did I scare you?" She asked her eyes twinkling playfully. "Oh Kathy you look so scared."

Janeway shook her head and grabbed her sister by the wrist. She kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "Don't ever do that again," She said in a scolding tone. "Do you understand me." She waited for her sister to say something or nod her head in understanding, but when she didn't she continued, "That was not funny."

Her sister's smile faded and she said, "Okay Kathy no more games, " She reached out and touched her sister's cheek, "But let's go already. There is something you have to see."

Janeway stood up and continued walking with her sister. Her sister now had a smile on her face and began to pull her down the path trying to get her to walk quicker, but she had no intention in doing so. "Janeway," A soft whisper said coming from behind her that sent shivers up and down her spine. She felt as if someone were standing there breathing down her neck.

Janeway looked behind her but saw only the darkness of the forest. When she resumed walking, she suddenly found she was no longer holding her sister's hand. In fact her sister was no where to be found. There was another whisper that came from behind her. Janeway cursed and looked behind her as everything suddenly grew dark.

Janeway sat up in bed abruptly breathing heavily. She looked around and was relieved to find her in her own quarters. Her heart was pounding quickly and she had the chills all over. "Damn," She said taking a deep breath as she slid toward the edge of bed. "Computer what is the time?"

"The time is 0700 hours," Was the computers automated response.

Janeway yawned and stood up. She had only gotten four hours of sleep and yet was surprised that her dream felt so real. It was as if she could still hear her sister's giggling. Janeway stood up and walked to a picture that had fallen off her dresser. She reached out and picked it up looking at it. It was a picture of her and her sister taken after she won a tennis game. The picture had a crack in it and strangely the crack was only over her sister's part and not her.

**

* * *

**

**Now Janeway's sister may or may not be younger than her, but here she is younger. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first horror story written here. Thanks.**

**shaw 18**


	2. First Encounter

Star Trek Voyager

Ghost of Enemy's Past

Chapter 2

First Encounter

Chakotay stepped out of the turbo lift and smiled at a young ensign who was waiting patiently by the entrance. He walked down the corridor in silence and stopped by Janeway's cabin. He pressed the button to alert her that he was waiting there. "Come in," She said as he stepped in her quarters. He smiled at her and glanced at the table that was set up with toast, eggs, hot cereal, orange juice, and coffee. "Good morning," She said as he approached the table.

"Good morning Kathryn," Chakotay said as she motioned for him to sit down,

Chakotay sat down and smiled as she sat opposite of him. She poured herself coffee and then handed him the pitcher. He poured himself and the took a sip. "Chakotay please take anything," Janeway said taking a sip of coffee, "I don't want any leftovers this time."

Chakotay chuckled softly as he took some eggs. "You always make too much food Kathryn," He said with a smile.

"Well better than not having enough," Janeway said taking a piece of toast. She ripped it in half and took a bite.

"Amen," Chakotay said taking a spoonful of eggs. "My people have a phrase, _teshar mulah fesng gresh tylroi_."

"What does that mean?" She asked refilling her cup with coffee. She took a long sip.

"It means _food rained down from the heavens and made us happy_," He said scooping up some eggs on to a piece of bread. He folded it in half and then took a bite.

Janeway closed her eyes and started to rub her temples. Her headache that she had ever since she woke up was beginning to get worse. Maybe after breakfast she'd visit sickbay. Although she if she did than the doctor would want to get the physical he has kept asking her for, which she kept procrastinating on. Chakotay looked at her with concern, but didn't say anything. "So what's our status?" Janeway asked trying to ignore he headache.

"Nothing major since we have entered this sector," Chakotay said taking a sip of coffee. He set down the mug and then continued, "The most exciting thing that has happened so far, was the asteroid field we had passed two days ago."

Janeway was about to say something, but she instead found herself staring into her mug. She found herself staring at the steamy and murky brown liquid that she loved so dearly. Chakotay looked at her strangely and was about to ask if she were okay when Janeway looked at him and smile faintly. "Sorry I am a bit tired," She said setting down her coffee, "I didn't sleep that well last night."

"We could all use some shore leave," Chakotay said with a smile as he took another spoonful of eggs. He wasn't much of an egg eater until he began his weekly breakfasts with Janeway.

"Bridge to the Captain," Harry said breaking their conversation.

Janeway found herself sighing. She was hoping to get another cup of coffee before she had to go on to the bridge. She sat up straight and pressed her com-badge, "What is it ensign?"

"There is an unidentified vessel two light years away," Harry said watching from his council. "It is on an direct course toward us."

"Life signs?" Janeway asked looking at Chakotay who had set down his fork. He picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"I am picking up one," Harry said scanning the ship. "But it is weak."

"I'm on my way," Janeway said standing up. She pressed her badge again and then looked at Chakotay, "I guess there will be leftovers."

Chakotay stood up and followed her out of the cabin. They walked together silently to the turbo lift. "Bridge," Janeway simply said when they stepped in.

The turbo lift began its decent. Janeway leaned against the wall as she found it strange that for the first time the whine the turbo lift was making as it passed through each section bothered her. She wasn't sure why, but it made her feel uneasy. Janeway closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her temples. When she reopened them, she gasped in shock.

The turbo lift had come to a complete halt, but the doors didn't open and the entire thing was engulfed in flames. The walls were charred black and there was a little girl standing a foot away, her back facing her. Janeway reached out and as her hand got within inches reach, the girl turned around giggling to herself. Her face was full of boils and blood. Parts of her neck was visible as the skin was beginning to melt away. "Kathy," She said in a playful tone, "Come play with me."

Janeway gasped when Chakotay reached out and touched her shoulder waking her from the disturbing image. She looked around the turbo lift, her heart beating rapidly. She was hoping to find something, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Are you okay?" Chakotay asked with concern. He reached out and touched her on the shoulder gently, "You have a terrified look in your eyes."

"I am fine," Janeway said bluntly as the turbo lift came to a complete halt. The doors slid open and without much more of a reply, she walked on to the bridge leaving Chakotay standing there.

X X X

Kes stepped out of quarters with a smile on her face. She had another great night with Neelix and was excited to have breakfast with him. Usually he was up much earlier than her busy making breakfast for the crew members. This morning though, he decided that a nice breakfast with Kes was in store and she agreed with him.

She was so thankful that he was part of her life. Even though she was older and more mature than when she left Ocumpa, she was still insanely inquisitive. Neelix was just the opposite. If it were up to him, he would love to settle down on a planet and become a farmer. Kes on the other had, loved the idea of being space explorers.

Kes walked down the corridor quietly and slowly thinking of her past time on Ocumpa. She missed her home, but she enjoyed being part of the crew even more. Kes stepped into the turbo lift and as soon as the doors slid shut, a wave of terror passed through her. It felt almost as if a spirit was on the ship, but she knew that was impossible. Or is it? She couldn't quite figure what she was sensing, but it gave her the chills.

It felt almost like trying to remember a dream. A dream that slowly faded away the more you tried to remember it. Suddenly she heard a whisper, but wasn't exactly sure what was said. As soon as she heard it, the feeling disappeared and then everything returned to normal.

Kes shook her head and reached out touching the turbo lift wall. She half expected something to emerge from it, but even though nothing did her hand remained there. After a few moments, she removed her hand and then said, "Deck four."

X X X

Janeway stepped into sickbay and saw the doctor and Kes treating their guest. Janeway had the alien transported to sickbay and the small ship transported to the cargo bay where Belanna was with Harry studying it. "Status doctor," Janeway asked approaching the bio bed.

Janeway looked at alien on the bed and as soon as she did so, the entire sickbay grew cold. She saw her sister lying on the bed looking at her with big and round curious eyes. "Kathy dear," Her sister said with a big grin. "I miss you. Come play with me."

Janeway closed her eyes and when she reopened them everything was back to normal. She looked at the humanoid on the bed and then glanced at Kes who had a look that Janeway had never seen before. Her skin was as pale as a ghost as she stepped away from the bed wide eyed in fear.


End file.
